


The Mighty Cursed King

by PsychoStar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Dominance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>°Plot takes place after Thor the Dark World, but before The Hobbit°</p><p>Loki is now king of Asgard, but the burden of ruling a kingdom behind a mischievous disguise is hard, so, once things had calmed down in his realm, he decides to take a trip to a place he had long not been to, to visit an old friend, an old lover. Old feelings spark up again and he discovers something that gives him hope for a better life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Cursed King

**Author's Note:**

> °Some pointers to help you along with the plot, seeing as it’s a bit complicated°
> 
> \- I choose to refer to the Middle Earth from The Hobbit as Alfheim –a realm from the Norse mythology-, the plot, however, does not go into details about if any other creatures such as dwarfs or hobbits exist there.  
> \- Thranduil will still have that hidden scar on his face, but I will not go into details with that either.  
> \- Legolass is placed to be 500 years old in elf years, but only about 10 in human years… just deal with it.  
> \- I first started this story as a PWP and then actually discovered that I had a plot to work with, but because I’ve written it over the course of a whole month, there might be some minor inconsistencies. I am sorry.  
> \- I have no beta on hand right now, so all mistakes are mine, I tried my best to read it a dousine times over, but English is not my first language so I apologize in advance.

“I wonder if he remembers me.” Loki’s thought slipped his lips before he could stop it.

 

“If who remembers you, Allfather?” Heimdall asks while jabbing his sword in the golden machine, sending blue sparks of energy flowing through the room. Loki new he didn’t have to answer, he could just wave it off, it would be typical of Odin to do so, but he kept this secret a long time, the longest, he needed to throw a crumble of the truth out there, to at least calm his nerves.

 

“On a long ago trip to Alfheim I met an enchanting elf prince, he showed me the great beauty and riches of his land, but it’s been so long, I wonder if he remembers.” The nervousness must be showing even through his disguise, because Heimdall steps down to him.

 

“My king, if you wish that someone else take your place it would be no trouble at all, it is just a routine patrol and after all, Alfheim is a peaceful land.” Loki smiles and just pats Heimdall’s shoulder.

 

“I just ask one thing of you.” Loki says, he knew his father was the only one who could ask Heimdall to do this and he knew Heimdall would respect his wish. “Privacy.”

 

“I understand, call my name when in need, my king.” Loki closed his eyes as the flash of light zapped his body away, it felt like hours before he opened them again, but he knew it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds.

 

The metal golden surroundings were quickly replaced with a rich green forest, tall threes, blue skies and grass so soft one could swear they were walking on a rich carpet. The air in this realm was also something pure and natural, the metal scent replaced with the rich musk of the trees and plants, he smiles and lets out a deep, almost whimpered sigh and with it goes down his mask, his disguised, his father’s appearance replaced by his own, a weight lifted from his shoulders as such a magic is a burden to put on every single day and then even at night he would have to be on alert, it was exhausting for the young king, but it was the only way…

 

He walks through the deep forest until he reaches a narrow pathway, he recognizes the red and white stones and smiles, he was on the right path at least, but it was risky taking this way without an elf disguise, he could mask himself, but he just didn’t have the strength, or willpower to do so anymore, so he decided to risk it, it was worth the risk.

 

It was almost sunset when the pathway reached an end and though he had walked such a long way Loki did not feel at all tired, he was though, a bit disappointed seeing he was the only one there, but there was still time.

 

He sets his golden scepter down and takes in the beauty of the small pond in front of him, he swears not a leaf changed its place since the last time, the water was as clear and still as ever, he looks at his own reflection for a moment, because he had missed seeing his own face, then dips a hand into the cool water, bringing it back to his mouth to savor the sweet taste. He’d spent so long dreaming about coming back to this place that this almost feels like a dream, but he hopes it’s not.

 

Seeing as his company hasn’t arrived yet Loki decides to relax, he undoes the leather straps of his armor and lets it fall down on the grass, next came his green tunic and soon he was bare and vulnerable in a foreign realm, deep in a strange forest, on an open spot for anyone to take, but he knew he was safe.

 

He takes slow steps into the cool water until he’s waist down into it, he must have come in a different season last time, because he swears he remembers the water being at least slightly warm, but it doesn’t bother him, it relaxes his tense muscles and cleans him deeply, in and out. And as he lies down he immediately feels himself drift away, all fear and nervousness leaving him as a sleep that he knows won’t be disturbed by guards or bad dreams falls upon him.

~~

He can sense and smell him even before consciousness hits back again and as he opens his eyes, he still doesn’t see him, but feels the strong demanding presence behind him, again he smiles widely… finally.

 

“I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me.” Loki says in his own playful tone of voice.

 

“I wanted to, believe me.” The Elf says, but makes no move and remains away from Loki’s view.

 

“Well, you took your sweet time.” Loki insists ironically, not because he needed an explanation, but because he needed to hear the Elf’s voice some more, that raw deep voice.

 

“I was out on a hunt, then my men informed me of a bright white light that shot through the sky while I was away. It took me a while to remember what it meant.” Loki hears movement behind him, but he doesn’t want to be the one to turn, he needs to be sure his partner still wants him enough to take charge.

 

“Did it bring you joy, or are you bitter at me?” Loki asks, bringing a knee to his chest.

 

“I am here, aren’t I? Besides, five hundred years it’s a long time to stay cross at someone.” Loki feels long slim fingers grasping at his shoulders, skin burning under them and shivers beaming through his core at the sudden contact. “Now, won’t you turn around?” He’s scared to do so, but the silver Elf will have none of that and before he knew it Loki was flipped around and pushed back into the water. Without nothing to hold onto, Loki, submerged completely in the pond, temporarily paralyzed by the action he sinks down to the bottom and as his eyes open and he looks up and through the water ripples he sees the round, white moon and a tall figure stepping in the water, submerging himself after Loki and just like that, under water, their lips connected, strong arms locked around Loki and he was being lifted to the surface, the kiss failing to break even as they got out of the water and even though Loki’s lungs ached and burned to gasp for air.

 

“My beloved.” He hears and he realizes he can breathe again, or better yet, he could breathe, but it just wasn’t happening, his breath was being taken away, but not by lips or water, but by the sight of the beautiful creature in front of him, the clear blue eyes, the white-silver hair, the fair, milky skin and over all the high stature of the man keeping him on his feet.

 

“Thranduil.” A name Loki has only ever spoken to himself in the lonesome confinements of his own chambers, in the dark sleepless nights as he brought his own body pleasure, in the peak of that sensation he would chant this mystical name as if it were a prayer.

 

“Loki.” The raw voice says in a concerned calculated tone, as if he was afraid that his action might have angered Loki in some way and just like that, Loki laughs, the ripples sound echoing in the woods and Thranduil smiles, concern leaving him and he sits back down in the pond, bringing  laughing Loki down into his lap, that way they were close and at the same level.

 

“You haven’t changed, my dear, still a worrisome little elf.” Loki says and suddenly remembers why the water was warm last time as he feels the heat from Thranduil’s body spread in waves. But Thranduil doesn’t give into Loki’s childish acts, his crystal blue eyes seem fixated on Loki, roaming his body.

 

“You’ve changed.” Finger’s spread through Loki’s dark hair as the deep voice continues to admire. “It’s longer, much longer, almost as long as mine and you’ve become stronger.” A hand ghosts its way over Loki’s biceps, then his chest and stops as he grips onto Loki’s side. “Broader… You wheeled a sword, you’ve seen fights.” Thranduil’s voice sounds concerned, but Loki just smiles again and brings his own hand to cup Thranduil’s left cheek.

 

“And you’ve seen some pretty bad ones yourself.” He strokes a thumb over the soft cheek, over the illusion of perfect skin.

 

“Hah, I guess you can’t fool a master of magic?” He says, but then the tone changes and he sounds worried again. “Does it bother you?”

 

“You’re just as perfect as I remembered.” Loki answers and plants a kiss on the same cheek.

 

“I am better than you remember, I’m a king now.” Thranduil says majestically, but Loki just grins fondly and swifts a loose, wet strand of white hair over the elf’s pointy ear, fingertip slowly grazing the tip a moment longer, just to hear the king sharply intake a breath.

 

“You were always a king, my lover. Arrogant, confident, tall and poise, I had no doubt you’ll one day inhered the throne, you already had the grace and the majesty of a king even five hundred years ago, it’s what smitten me, it’s what still takes my breath.” Loki bends down to the same ear he touched earlier and whispers. “But, I too, am king.” Then pulls back with a mischievous smile, rocking back and forth in Thranduil’s lap, creating waves in the small pond.

 

“My, now that is interesting, I thought your ‘retched’ brother was supposed to take the throne. Did something happen to him?” Thranduil stills Loki by grabbing his hips, this makes Loki whine, seeing as he was already hard, but as much as Thranduil burned to touch Loki’s forbidden skin again, he wanted to talk first, because there might not be a later.

 

“My ways to the crown weren’t exactly graceful and poise, but my brother chose his own path and his own world, Gods know he was never meant to rule, anyway.” Loki gently grabs the wrists of the hands that hold him still and pleads in one hopeful look. “Please, my love, I promise more words later on, I’m in no hurry, but for now… please.” Thranduil’s eyes became darkened with lust as his inched his way to Loki’s face, a slender fingered hand quickly grasping onto Loki’s hardness.

 

“I have seen beauty in these lands, lots of it, but never have I encountered anything close to you, my black haired king.” Thranduil kisses Loki’s chin lightly. “My green eyed jewel.” Then kisses again lower on the neck region. “My golden sun.” he says again. Then releases his grip on Loki’s cock and pulls him closer, letting their bodies rub against one another. “You’re much more pliable than you were last time.” Thranduil whispers again, a hand traveling down Loki’s backside only to make its way between Loki’s pale ass cheeks. A slender finger rubbing the tight muscles of his entrance, making Loki thrust his head back and collide his groin with Thranduil’s hard torso.

 

“Please, Thranduil, I’m begging you not to tease, I’ve waited long enough, and I’ve restrained myself long enough. I want you inside of me, I need to know how it feels.” It was in deed different from their last encounter, Loki remembers a slimmer silhouette underneath him, a broken down voice that could only summon whimpers and pleads as Loki did his best to break the prince’s grace by teasing every nerve ending of his lower region, by stretching him open with his fingers and his tongue and by trusting into him as deep as his body would allow.

 

“I want you to take me this time, I want you to open me up and fill me with your sweet seed.” Loki purrs in the Elf’s lap, finally allowing himself to take the other man in his hand, the kings cock was slightly bigger than his own and it was quite something to look at, pale white with pink veins pumping blood furiously underneath the almost transparent skin, it was glistering in the water with the light of the moon almost like it was enchanted. Thranduil noticed the fond way Loki stares and smirks.

 

“I’ll give you a taste, if you long for it.” The king suggests.

 

“That’s awfully considered of you.” Loki comebacks sarcastically, but doesn’t protest when the king pushes him off his lap and rises above the water to sit down on the pond’s side, spreading his slim milky tights apart and revealing himself completely to Loki.

 

“I might just climax quicker than you expect, I’m already throbbing for you, I long for that mouth, Loki, give it to me!” Like he was under a spell Loki stepped into the small space between the Elf’s tights and admired the beauty of the slim torso, the flat stomach and the slim fine line of perfectly white hair that made a narrow pathway to his groin.

 

“That’s new.” Loki says mystified as he brushes the hairs gently, but the elf just groans in frustration.

 

“I wasn’t expecting to bare myself to anyone any time soon.” Thranduil says as a hand slips down to cover the almost nonexistent patch of hair.

 

“Gods, you people just can’t stand body hair, can’t you?” But before Thranduil could respond Loki dips his head down to lick a stripe up the burning hot cock, this sets Thranduil off balance and he has to use both hands to hold his upper body right, thus revealing himself again. “There you go, you’re a natural beauty and you’re going to fuck my face and come all over it, aren’t you?”

 

“Always the trickster.” Thranduil groans and grabs Loki by the long black hair and leads him to his cock, Loki complies completely and lets the king shove himself down his throat up to the point where Loki’s nose was buried in those fair strings of hair and he groans, forcing himself to open up and take it in and suck and rub against the royal piece of flesh between his lips, he tries to pleasure Thranduil like his life depended on it.

~~

“By the stars—Loki!” The elf pants and trusts his hips forward, even though he knows he must be suffocating his lover, but he just can’t bring himself to stop. “So close… I—Ah!”  Thranduil let’s himself fall back as he feels his body erupt all over, his petite hands still mangled in Loki’s wet hair and barely giving Loki space to breathe as spurts and spurts of his seed are released inside Loki’s velvety mouth.

 

A moment passes and the light of the moon shines over the two naked bodies in the water, Thranduil is laying half out of the water and onto the dirty rocks, but he doesn’t mind, he lets his body work out the buzz as he tries his best to breathe regularly again, then a tall dark figure looms over him, cutting off the moonlight.

 

“So that’s why they call you silver tongued?” The king breathes out.

 

“More or less.” Loki replies and grabs Thranduil by his thighs and pulls him back into the water. “But that service doesn’t come free, I demand payment.” Loki says and bends over the side of the pond next to Thranduil, who can’t help but immediately reach for the exposed flesh of Loki’s ass, almost like he was trying to possess it.

 

“Hmm? Well I can give you jewels and riches, a castle and servants, lands and kingdoms… a family.” Thranduil’s voice dies down with a whimper, he hadn’t meant to say that last one. Loki was quiet for a moment and the king thinks he might have messed up, but then Loki pushes his ass higher out of the water. “How about you just give me your majestic cock, for now.”

 

Thranduil bites his lips as he spreads Loki’s fine, fair cheeks apart, his hole looked so tight and small, glistering with wetness. “I should have brought oil.” He thinks out loud.

 

“The water will suffice; I know you’ll be gentle with me.” Thranduil teases with feather light touches of his index finger. It’ll be a bit rough without slickness no matter what, but he also relishes in the thought that Loki will probably feel the slight burn for the next few days. He applies pressure and wiggles the tip of his finger in, the water also helps and he already can feel the muscle relaxing as he moves gently.

 

“You jest of my race, yet I see no hairs down here, nor on your face.” Thranduil spoke as he continues to work one finger inside Loki and with the other hand he goes to cup the God’s balls.

 

“Uhh—re—removing them is easier w—when you master magic.” Loki gasps as that one finger found that bundle of nerves inside him and the slightly sharp fingernail was just barely scratching at it. “M-more.” Loki pleads again as the king continues to tease.

 

“I might just ask you to teach me that trick someday.”

 

“I might just not live to see another day if you don’t give me what I need!” Loki mewls in a ragged moan as Thranduil gently pushes another finger in, thrilled to see the muscle relaxing just enough for him to fit in, but still holding a tight grip onto the two slender fingers.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Thranduil disses as he continues to spread Loki carefully.

 

“Me, dramatic? Do you still ride a reindeer around with twigs on your hea—aah! Fuck! Fuck me there! Please—oh Gods!” Thranduil grips hard onto Loki’s cock, just to make sure he couldn’t come and pushes a third finger in, it was a tight hold, and there was more pull on the skin than desired, but that didn’t stop Loki for braking down into moans as Thranduil kept shoving into that sensitive spot inside Loki.

 

“Those _twigs_ are from the three my ancestors are buried under!” Thranduil spites at the smaller king under him, then realizes that this was exactly the same way Loki got under his skin the last time, with jokes and insults and constant bickering, but this time Thranduil had the upper hand, and by the Gods, if he’s not going to punish Loki for such foul behavior, someone has to. He pulls his fingers out and aligns himself to Loki’s red hot hole, grinning as he hears Loki whimper. “You belong to me now.” Thranduil groans before pushing up with all his strength into Loki.

 

“A—ah!” Loki moans, fingers digging in the dried dirt and chest rubbing on rocks as he breathes frantically, his efforts to pull away are useless against Thranduil’s hard grip and he keeps pushing and pushing, giving the muscle a break every time Loki clamps down to hard onto him, only to lounge forward as soon as Loki relaxes a bit and he keeps up this rhythm until his buried to the hilt inside his lover.

 

“Ah… that was easier than expected.” The elf teases, but stills inside Loki, slightly worried that he might have gone too fast.

 

“Uhh, so big… m—my…” Loki trembles and shutters under the dominance of the stronger elven king.

 

“Say it!” Thranduil demands lowering his head to Loki’s shoulder, his white wet hairs sticking to his lover’s back, he could feel Loki trying to push back, or pull forwards, squirming for some kind of friction. “Say it, or I may just pull out and leave you like this to deal with it all on your own.”

 

“My k-king… please, I beg of you, move!” Thranduil ignored the slightly sarcastic tone in which Loki begged and gave him what he needed, a hard, long thrust. And then another, and another and the rhythm carried on until both of them were incapable of remembering how complicated their lives were.

~~

Thranduil can’t recall, even after five hundred years, ever feeling like this with another person, this passionate or needy, or as eagered to please and to give himself to the enchantiv being beneath him. he wishes it could always’s be like this.

 

“Thranduil, m—my love… ‘m coming.” Loki mewls under him and Thranduil almost didn’t understand him, until he was painfully aware of how close he also was.

 

“C-come my love… let your body be taken away by mine, let me burn you to your core, let me steal you away. Come!” And that he did. Loki shuddered with the power of his orgasm, as his whole body gave in and collapsed, his magic fleeing his skin in green sparks as he lost all control and continues spilling himself empty, to the very last drop.

 

After a few heavy breathes and once the buzzing in his head stopped Loki notices that Thranduil was still inside him, still hard, he hadn’t come yet. “My love?” Loki asks breathlessly, turning his head to see Thranduil staring fondly at him.

 

“I’m sorry, I just needed to see you, it’s such a wonderful sight.” The elf runs his fingers through Loki’s dark hair, petting carefully as he starts moving again. The thrusts soon become hard and sporadic, rhythm lost in the deep burning pleasure, he tightens his grip on Loki’s hair and buries himself in the lean body as he shoots his seed deep inside him.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sor—ry…” The elven king continued to chant into his lover’s ear as he collapsed on top of him.

 

“Shh… just be quiet and hold me.” And Thranduil did, he slowly pulled out of Loki’s tired body, smirking  when he heard the king gasp and pulled Loki back down in the pond with him, holding him in his arms, looking up into the star punctured sky as he realizes not even the beauty of the night can compare to what he’s holding in his arms.

 

“Shouldn’t you be going back and aren’t you worried that someone might come looking for you?” Loki says after a few minutes of peace and quiet. It was weird for him to feel safe when he was so vulnerable.

 

“I made this place restricted for anyone’s use, no one’s been here since us and no one’s allowed to come up here. If it’s all right with you, I wish to stay by your side until you leave again.” Loki nodded his head and slowly rises from his lover’s chest, stretching his body out of the water, grinning when Thranduil follows him and they both share another quick kiss, before Loki decides to speak up again, he was mostly thinking out loud, but it was too late to stop his mouth from speaking.

 

“About what you said earlier…” Loki starts and it make’s Thranduil go stiff, but just trails off, as if he’s unsure of whether to bring it up or not. Thranduil wishes he could just ignore his lover and just change the subject or plant another kiss, it would be easier of both of them and he could spear Loki a lot of worry, but before he can decide what course of action to take he heard movement in the woods, a familiar pitter pattern of small feet running towards them.

 

“Father! Father!?” Both kings are startled by a young voice traveling through the woods.

 

“Oh my.” Thranduil barely manages to say before a young, fair haired elf boy came running out of the forest, a bow in one hand and a blade in the other. Loki was shocked, he barely had time to sit himself down into the pond, so that he was decent, but there was no point casting a magic spell now, the boy had already seen most of him.

 

“Father, who is this man and what has he done to you!?” Before Loki could even blink there was a sharp arrow pointed at his head by a boy so small, thin and fragile looking that you could never imagine him being able to pull back the bow string. And he would find this situation quite amusing if not for the confusion.

 

“Legolas!”The tone of Thranduil’s voice made even Loki jump a bit. “How many more times must I insist that you stay in your chambers when I command it?!” The boy bit his lip but still refused to disarm the bow. “And have you stolen the guard’s bow again!? Honestly, Legolas, your foolishness is getting out of hand!” Loki is worried, because it’s seems as if Thranduil is completely losing his cool and swearing under his breath. “Ugh!” But then he sighs and rubs his forehead, reminding Loki of the many times he made his own father resort to this action.

 

“But… father?” the young boy kept looking between the two of them, but still, never disarming his weapon even though his tiny arms seem to tremble with the effort.

 

“It’s ok, son, this is Loki, he’s—he’s not from around here, but he’s an old friend and poses me no threat.” Loki tries his best to smile, but says nothing. “Now, please return home, the woods are not safe enough in these parts and Gadriella must be worried sick.” Loki suddenly shoots his head up at the female name, he shouldn’t be surprised, he’s not allowed to be surprised, it’s been five hundred years since their first encounter and he can’t blame Thranduil for building his own family, it was all he had to do to become king, he didn’t have to carefully plot his way to the throne for hundreds of years. But still, deep down inside, Loki feels sad and jealous… in more ways than one.

 

“All right, I’m sorry father and friend.” The boy blushes all the way to his pointy ears and then turns around, dusty blond hair drifting lightly with the movement as he started running again.

 

“And take the bow back!” Thranduil yells after him and Loki kind of wants to cry and laugh… but only ends up going numb. “So…” The elf turns to him, he startles Loki, who can no longer look him in the eye.

 

“So… you have a child.” He can see, from under his lashes Thranduil nervously biting his lip and fidgeting and the emotion just doesn’t suit him.

 

“Yes, I actually wanted to talk to you about him…” But the king trails off, like he can’t get his thoughts in order.

 

“My love, it is ok, I did not expect… I mean, I figured you’d be wed and with kind by now, I just hope _this_ won’t cause you any problems, if it does, I’ll go… I should probably go anyway, I mean—” Thranduil grabs Loki’s wrist just as Loki rises up to get out of the pond.

 

“I’m not wed.” Thranduil confesses quickly and Loki takes a moment to calm down, then sits back in the pond without a word, he feels that Thranduil isn’t done yet. “I was wed once, but she passed away about two hundred years ago.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Loki says, eyeing Thranduil this time, but the elven king laughs.

 

“Even as you say that, I can still see the jealousy in your eyes.” Loki knows there’s no point in defending his none existing virtue, he was always the possessive type, even when it was ridiculous. “She was my best friend, we grew up together, but I never came to love her as a woman.”

 

“You married her for the throne?” Loki asks, because he knows that in some customs you can only be crowned if you’re wed, but it really doesn’t seem like something Thranduil would do. Still, a much more sane way to take over a kingdom than Loki’s.

 

“No, that came with it, but it was not why I married her, I did it for Legolas.”

 

“She was pregnant?” Loki asks, because getting her pregnant kind of goes against Thranduil’s previous statement that he didn’t loved her as a woman.

 

“No… I—I was.” Thranduil’s trembling voice manages to say and Loki felt a pit of burning fire form in his stomach. “I was pregnant.” He was left gasping, eyes glassy and spacing, trying to find a way not to stare into Thranduil’s eyes, trying not to show his emotions. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to tell you, not now, not like this, I wanted to know what you plans were before, I wanted to know if you were going to be able to visit more often… I would have never burthened you with the truth if you were going to show up every five hundred years. But I couldn’t bring myself to lie to you just now.” Thranduil grabs ahold of Loki’s wrist, if not, only out of fear that Loki might run away and feels the heighten pulse. This has gone bad.

 

“I—I got you pregnant? Five hundred years ago? Male elves can get pregnant? Oh Gods! I left you to bear with it alone.” Loki finally rose his head to meet Thranduil’s sight and the elf could see the rush of desperate emotions pouring out of him, his eyes tearing up and the hand he was holding begins to shake, so he grabbed Loki by the shoulders guiding him to sit down on the rock at the pond side.

 

“My lover, calm down, you’re scaring me. Yes, some male elves can get pregnant, it is extremely rare, though, and not quite well viewed on a king, so I asked Iumilena for help, she was the only one that knew, and we disguised my pregnancy and made it look like she was bearing child, then after birth we got married and raised Legolas as our child. I was not alone, the pregnancy was also not forced on me, there were ways to stop it once I found out, but I wanted to keep the child, I felt like I needed family.” There’s a moment of silence and the elf could tell Loki was still processing and trying to decide on what to do, so he decides to lighten up the situation a bit. “I was a bit worried that he was going to be born with black hair and rounded ears, but thank the forest spirit he took my elf gene.”

 

Loki then smiles, it was a broken smile that led loose to a few tears that fell down his sharp cheeks. “You have no idea how bad it would have been if he inherited my gene.” Thranduil doesn’t ask and Loki doesn’t further explain, it doesn’t seem like he should anyway, he had broken down in tears and something tells Thranduil that there’s something more behind it than the news that he was a father, so he holds Loki tight and lets him break down, shed the ugly thoughts that must have been haunting him.

~~

“I have a son… I have a family, that’s a first for me.” Loki says out of nowhere, like he had just realized that now, despite the minutes that passed. Thranduil frowns as he looks upon Loki’s face, there was a mix of emotions in his eyes and it only confused the elven king further.

 

“My love, I do not understand, you said you had parents and a brother… how is it that you have no family?” For a minute there, Thranduil thinks Loki isn’t going to answer, but then the king sighs and starts talking.

 

“I recently found out… I was adopted, taken from the enemy realm in a time of war actually, my father never told me, but I always sensed his resentment, I told myself that it was only because he favors Thor for being the strongest, but I always knew it was more than that, he swore he loved me as his own child, but he never even came close to loving me as a person. As for my brother, it didn’t matter that he did not know the truth, he had always casted me aside and deemed himself better, then found himself a better person and realized his mistakes, but it was too late. My mother was the only one who cared enough to find me worthy, but he was killed in battle.” Thranduil keeps a steady hold onto Loki’s hand and wipes his tears away with the other, but says nothing and let’s Loki finish his story. “Tis only now that I see I have been foolishly chasing something I never really wanted to own, and the one thing that was important to me I abandoned five hundred years ago, I left you for my dream of becoming a king, but that dream means nothing to me now.” Loki ends his declaration with a kiss. “How do I make this right?” Loki pleads with tears in his eyes.

 

“My love, I wish I could tell you what to do, but I can’t, it is your life and you alone must decide what is best for you and please always remember and I and your child will always be here, but I don’t want you to be another pawn in my life, I want you to be here only if you truly wish it.” Loki nods and they kiss again, burning desire to taste each other rising up again and the hungry kiss becomes deeper and deeper until they’re forced to pull apart if only to breathe, but then Loki also pulls away and walks out of the pond.

 

“I better leave now, the sooner I attend to the matters of who’s going to rule Asgard the sooner I can come back here.” Thranduil’s eyes widen and he quickly stumbles out of the pool and takes Loki in his arms again.

 

“Take your time my love.” Thranduil knows that things might not go as smoothly as Loki said, but he appreciates that Loki loves him enough to try. “Do you need a horse to get to… what did you call it? A bridge? You can take mine; it’s a short walk to the castle.”

 

“How about you ride with me?” Loki asks with a smile.

~~

It was dawning into a new day when Loki halted the horse, Thranduil spent the whole trip quietly embracing Loki, head hanging on his shoulder and he can barely bring himself to let go.

 

“I’ll come back, I promise.” Loki says but also makes no effort to get off the horse. “I must warn you, I’ll have to put on a rather unpleasantly looking disguise before I leave… do you wish to know why?” Thranduil spends a few seconds contemplating, but in all truth he doesn’t care what Loki’s pretending to be in order to rule his planet, he was also he was dishonest, every king is.

 

“No, but be careful, my love.” Loki got off the horse, giving Thranduil a hand to do the same, then sighs, closes his eyes and he chants his magic to take away his appearance. And when he opens his eyes again the elven king is looking at him just as fondly as before.

 

“That’s a lot of facial hair, my love, please don’t expect me to kiss you again.” Loki laughs and then backs away into the clear circle of the crowded woods.

 

“It’s going to be a bright light, so be careful.” Loki warns and gives Thranduil one more smile before he calls out the gate keeper’s name and just like that, in a blink of an eye he’s gone.

~~

Loki felt as if his whole world was spinning, but it wasn’t from the turbulent bifrost journey, it was from the mixture of emotions that shifted from excited, to happy, to confused and a bit worried, but as soon as his feet touched the Asgardian ground he knew what he must do.

 

“Did you have a plesant trip Allfather—”

 

“Gather the council together I must address an important issue.” Loki says without even thinking it and heads out on the bridge to find his horse with Heimdall right behind him.

 

“Allfather—”

 

“There is not time, Heimdall, I’ll explain at the council meeting.”

 

“Odin…” Heimdall watched as his king got on the horse and ignored him completely.

 

“Loki!” Heimdall tries again in a loud demanding tone and this time the king came to a halt, stalling the horse and slowly turning around. “I cannot allow you to do this.”

 

“You watched…” Loki says quietly having a hard time believing that Heimdall would disobey his father’s order and it makes him sick to his stomach to know that Heimdall watched him in such a private moment with his beloved. But he’s still on his horse, not sure if he should run for it or wait and see what Heimdall intends to do.

 

“Yes… but I only watched because I feared you had something mischievous planned again. I was wrong, but what I saw was never the less troubling.” Loki takes soft hitched breathes of air as he tries to piece everything together.

 

“You knew? Since when?” He asks in a trembling voice.

 

“I saw everything, I did not immediately recognize you as the guard that came back from Svartalfheim, but when you told Odin of your own death, I realized something was wrong, but sadly not even I could forsake the Alllfather’s heart giving out. I immediately set out to stop you, then I saw you mourning over the kings body and I realized it was not your intention to cause it, he probably willed himself to die, I wanted to leave you to grieve, then inform Thor and the people, but then as the guards came seeking council with the king, I saw you disguise yourself as him, I let you take on this action, because I knew that as long as could watch over you and as long as you had good intentions for this realm it was best to keep it a secret from the people and from Thor, everyone has lost enough, I was afraid the people might lose faith in Asgard, especially since Thor had no means to rule as king. I allowed you to rule because I knew you were capable of doing it.”

 

Loki takes no pride in the words, but lets his disguise fall and gets off the horse. “I did not intend to kill Odin. Not this time, I only wanted to see if he would actually mourn my death, I wanted to see if there was any truth behind his words and in all truth I wanted the satisfaction of proving him wrong, of proving myself worthy, but I got none of that, instead I got the cowardly decision of an old man to die and leave his older son with an unwanted burden. I could never make up for the wrong I did to Thor, but I could at least give him the life that he desired.” Loki says, a few tears rolling down his cheeks got scattered by the harsh wind as he finally confesses.

 

“And what now? Now you wish to live your own life?” Heimdall says in a cold tone. “You wish to abandon these people for something you had long ago, you would be so selfish?” Loki turns around and gets back up on the horse, intending to ignore Heimdall. “I will not allow it!” Heimdall says loudly. “If you even think about abandoning this place I will inform the guards of your disguise and convince them that you murdered the king, considering your history it will take no effort to make them believe me, you will go back to the dungeons and rot for the rest of your life, without the commodity of special treatment.” Then Heimdall takes a few steps closer grabbing Loki’s horse. “Just think of how disappointed Thor will be with you, he might even have you killed.” The silence settles thick as Loki’s hands tremble in the horse’s dark haired mane. “So, what do you intend to do?”

 

Loki never felt such a profound urge to scream in his life, he was very much aware that he had brought this onto himself and this time there was no way out, he was truly cursed.

 

“Inform the guards that all went well and Alfheim is secure.” Loki says numbly right before his appearance shifts again and he’s back displaying the image of his dammed father, then rides off in a golden glow.

 

“Yes my, king.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little flick. There might be a sequel if this goes well, I already have an interesting plot in mind where Loki seeks Thor’s help, but I would need to find time to write it. 
> 
> Funny pointer- I kept confusing Heimdall with Gandalf -just the names- and one time i even wrote Hamdoll... -_-'
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, I need some friends on there: softtone


End file.
